my_stuff_cchfandomcom-20200214-history
The size comparsions i make
i made at less 2 scs here are my reviews for each one A SIZE COMPARISON WITH OUT MEANING - VERSE 1 - ASCWM Well, the first thing you will notice is the first slide it says an size compartion whith out meening and it also says by luthor aarson glabb I made a few mistakes here An is suppose to be a. its spelled size comparison .Not size compartion , and with out meaning ,not whith out meening . + my last name is spelled Luthor Aaronson Glaab not luthor aarson glabb See , now lets get to the video now. You will first notices the first object, is a ball. But in the next slide it dose a human, you don,t see the ball, but it looks like, a person would be at less 6 7 or 8 times biger than that ball and that might be able to fit on the slide. And then it dose antilla it says antilla is 844510579.2 centimeters.And it says that a human is 176 centimeters . OK if you convert that,antilla is to big to fit on slide , and the human will be to small to fit on slide. Funny part is it dose the world next slide . i don,t even know how to describe that. I wholed say that the world is much much much biger than a building. also the text is slammed on the back side of the wall and the wider the object is the harder to notice the text. And than its putting the last object the smallest it can be and the new object the biggest it can be # it leterly cheating.I mean its fast fording till it gets to the bigger stuff for it can get to the fun stuf.f And the cycle is continuing and continuing till it hit galaxy clusters supper clusters walls other stuff like that the other slide are neat and fun, till it gets to the ,Shapley supper cluster and the great attractor. It repeats the same slide twice. And the next slide, sculptor wall dispersed wear did it go,and on the next slide it shows. What, what was the point of that. But it gest gets weirder on the next slide it is on Cfa2 great wall and the text befor from the cycle says wow . Whats amazing is the object so big and so majestic, is it size so big and sexy . or i do not understand something ... probably the 3ed one . And wean it gets to Ophiuchus supper cluster its says ... what is ophiuchus supper cluster sexier than Cfa2 great wall explain this to me!!! And wean it gets to Hercules- Corona Borealis Great wall . oh god it is so cramp every thing is like smudged together, and it says wow big name and huge size what is Hercules- Corona Borealis Great wall the sexiest of them all, and the numbers, so many zeros it floods your mind with 0s. And then it dose the observable universe and the multi-verse. What wear is the size of the universe And then it dose verses. god so many zeros but when it gets to the aztecverse the name is above the slide like you can see the name but haft of it. Then it dose the know omniverse it stats that most size comparisons end here and you probably don,t know it. well what size comparisons give me a example . And then it dose the allphaverse wear is the gamma-verse and the quadverse ,maybe i forgot them. and then it dose the omega-verse so many zeros funny thing if you convert it its about 1 Google light years and then it dose the ultraverse it stats that 1 killikillion is 1 millimillion zeros and 1 millimillion is 3003 zeros goooooooooooooood. Whats good are you filling and braking are head with numbers. Or you like big numbers. And then it gets lazy and dose not explain decker to us, i can explain decker its 10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10 And on the next slide it states that goggol is way to hard to explain and it says that its not the one you think- 10^100 and it tells you to look it up . the only place i can imagin to find goggol on is googology wiki And it also tells us to look up tridecal to again the only place i can imagine, getting the answer of what is tridecal is googology wiki. And when it gets to the verseverse, it says to look up 1 baggol- googology wiki and verse is a verse its a verseverseverseverseverseverseverseverseverse . okay aonsly the 2 thing is a joke. So then it inter-doses qwadriggol heptadecal goobol and gibbol and than finaly we got to the last verse - the twomniverse it says that triakulus is the biggest number you will know if you are a kid . Honpstly i think that their are kids that know lager numbers than triakulus. like their are kids like = Me, Sebastian Carrington, Aherwyn Saabi,and Akrit Jawswal = And at the end it forgot the name of the song what it was made with and it spelled my name wrong again. and it says the size of the universe -#it chould of done that earlier finaly the muscic it is fun and fine but the only part of the size comparsion that was a comparsion was 0:58 to 2:05 but what your thoghts on the video do you think it is bad or good tell me tell me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m3xDb9IrmE&t=3s VERSE SIDESHOW -VERSE 2 -VS OK it is not a size comparison but it is something all i can say is it is a slide show of verses the verse after the last verse contains it so i only have to talk about the images and the music if you listen closely to the music you can here rigis drinking and eating slowly which is prity destructing and some of the images are grainy and hard to see or bright so yea enjoy tell me what you think https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-o8svtRZu8